1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation device employed in, for example, a copying machine or a facsimile device, for ornamenting an original image by adding another image to the original image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, of image formation devices are known, which form an image from an original image, a part of which is overlaid with a halftone pattern.
However, ornamentation to an image is such an image formation devices should desirably have some variations.